Doomsday
Doomsday is the 12th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. This episode marks the return of The Cigarette Smoking Man. This episode is the last episode to feature The Borg Queen & Chanel SquarePants. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Chanel SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Major General George Hammond *Colonel Frank Simmons *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Cigarette Smoking Man *Mr. X *Alex Kyreck *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star *The Borg *The Borg Queen *MacGyver *Sheldon J. Plankton (uncredited) Story On the last episode of TEOMS... SpongeBob and his friends were on the prometheus. Teal'c: We have arrived. The Borg responded to this. Borg: We are the borg, you will be destroyed. Teal'c: Let me talk to the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen came on the intercom. SpongeBob was standing. SpongeBob: Borg Queen? Borg Queen: SpongeBob, we meet again. And now the conclusion... SpongeBob was in shock to see The Borg Queen. The Borg Queen: I dare you to come down here. SpongeBob: We will bitch. 1 minute later.... The General told SpongeBob, Pearl & Daniel to do something. General: SpongeBob, Pearl & Daniel, your mission is to destroy the borg ship in one piece. Daniel: Ok. The General transported the 3 people to the borg ship. 2 hours later.... Dr. Walter Bishop was at the SGC Command Center, protecting the stargate until Colonel Frank Simmons came in. Colonel Frank Simmons: Walter, how are you doing? Dr. Walter Bishop: I'm good. Colonel Frank Simmons: Where's the rest of your team? Dr. Walter Bishop: They went to the ship "Prometheus" Colonel Frank Simmons: Ok, i'll stay with you. 3 hours later.... SpongeBob, Daniel & Pearl were on the borg ship. Daniel: Ok guys, let's defeat this beast. Then, out of no where, SpongeBob disspears. Pearl: SpongeBob? Daniel: Quick! Here's the self destruct button! The self destruct button was activated. Teal'c: Did you guys activated the self destruct button? Daniel: Yeah, and somehow SpongeBob disspeared. Teal'c: Ok, the ship will destruct in 10 seconds. Teal'c transported Pearl & Daniel back on the promotheus. The Borg Queen appeared. The Borg ship exploded. and there was no more borg invasion. 1 hour later.... SpongeBob woked up in a room, and Alex Kyreck was standing with the Cigarette Smoking Man on another ship. SpongeBob: Where am i? Cigarette Smoking Man: Shut up you moron. Alex Kyreck: Yeah. SpongeBob: The Cigarette Man? I thought you were dead? And Alex? I thought you were on the Borg Side? Alex Kyreck: F*** the borg. Cigarette Smoking Man: FYI, This ship will be destroyed in 18 hours. SpongeBob: WHAT?! 3 hours later.... Daniel, Teal'c, Pearl & The General arrived back at the SGC Command Center. Colonel Frank Simmons: Welcome back guys. Teal'c: Thanks. Walter: What happened to SpongeBob? General: He disspeared. Colonel Frank Simmons: I think somebody might haved transported him to another ship that will explode in 18 hours. Pearl: SpongeBob will be killed in that ship! General: There's no time to loose. 4 hours later.... Patrick Star got up, and he cutted the ropes and he escaped. Daryl: Where is he? Lt. Walter Bishop: He got away. MacGyver: But where? Daryl: I don't know. 5 hours later.... Mr. X helt Chanel captured. Mr. X: Well, looks like i have to kill you now. Chanel: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Mr. X: I have to. Mr. X killed Chanel. Mr. X: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Then, 40 gouald ships were coming.... Sheldon J. Plankton: Let's destroy the planet earth. To Be Continued.... for The S3 FInale. Category:Movies Category:2015